questcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Comics/Genres
A-MAN: The man himself and the epitome of a lone star, Andy Indigo, the A-Man was liberated from jail by his mother, who had to endure all her son's hardships with him gaining powerful abilities. But rather than just keep the truth from her, he wanted to be honest, and revealed his powers. This severed their bond, as she knows that anything he wants or if he turns against her, her own life's at stake. This seeds her distrust of powered people -- even her own son. However, A-Man isn't like that. He plays both sides: he helps out people, but he'll do anything he can to do that. Anything…even ally with criminals. Is he a good guy? Some say yes. Is he a dangerous super-villain? Others also say yes. Is he your closest friend? Some may still say yes. But with an oxymoron tagline, the Dark Angel, that can go both ways. LIGHTNING STAR: Drew Stevens is a detective for New Orleans, and works straight from the book. But some cases require a little more…strength. So, he dons his costume and goes out as Lightning Star, a hero who can manipulate electricity. By day, a black/yellow coat is all he needs to hide his identity, but even so the villains hide in plain sight. Throughout his careers, conflicts have arisen. Should he move out of the city for his family's sake? Or should he stay and do his job for the good of the people? Either way, things are not bright for Drew. But can he even take on his archnemesis, Dr. Magnum? PEACE: Cole Colorado was created, not born. How? Using pieces of the Earth's hot volcanic soil and combining that with a special rare metal named Zindonium (that's also flammable), Cole Colorado was created. Why? Simply for the sole purpose of being a weapon to use against the Allies in WWII. If the Axis used him, we would not have won the war. But why this sudden change in sides? Once Cole was completed, Allied forces raided the base, and took him with them, hoping to rehabilitate them. When he woke, all he saw was who he believed were his parents: Kara and Martin Colorado, who were actually special agents looking after him. From his "childhood" on up, he grew into a remarkable boy. But happiness did not last long. He was told of his true origin, and was discouraged. But instead of being angry, he was grateful and at…peace. Discovering his true powers, he vowed to his parents that he'd use them to show his kindness to people, and not mistreat them. EMPIRE: Once again, back in his original role, Will Legend is a hit new singer who's hungry for fame. His sister, Lexi, friend to A-Man, doesn't like it, and neither does his brother, Judas, who squandered his parents' fortune and ended up arrested. However, his chance comes in the form of his old friend who asks him for publicity by going into space with him. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Will said yes. While in space, the crew noticed a strange yellow energy heading their way. It quickly engulfed them, and everyone was killed…save for Will, who was entangled in all the energies and fled to Earth. While on Earth, he noticed some strange phenomena happening: his hair was turning blonde instead of its usual brown and his eyes were golden. His clothes had all begun to glow, and he even noticed that while he was sleeping, he would awake in some unusual places. It was then that he discovered that he had powers beyond anything anyone had seen. In fact, he could even be the most powerful thing on Earth. Using these strange abilities, Will made short work of some criminals who robbed a train, and noticed that one of them had called him Empire. He took the name, and began to exploit his powers for the fame he wanted. But as with all things, it did not last. A criminal had framed Empire, and soon, public opinion turned against him. When he found the perpetrator, he nearly beat him to death, which traumatized Will. But he realized what needed to happen: he cannot go down the same path his brother went; so he donned a costume and became Empire, a hero fighting for the public good no matter the cost. THE LADY KILLERS: Cassie St. Clair was a former student at Campbell High, being friends with A-Man. But when she left New Orleans for the high and mighty Vector City, CA, she got more than she bargained for. Immediately, she and her family had suffered the rude awakening to come, and they were mobbed by a gang. Luckily, resident superhero Silver Moon was in the area, and saved them. This inspired Cassie to create a network of super-heroines to solve various jobs around the country and the world to show what women really have. Dubbing herself as Hubble, she self-taught herself networking and tracking skills, and used this to build her own base in the Globe Tower, she became the eyes of the world: just like the Hubble Telescope. This group of super ladies include Silver Moon, Killjoy, Planetra, Animalia, Nymph, Wonder, Zinc, Stereo, Plasma, Sly Spy, Backfire, Mouse, and Comet. Mind you, this is not the whole team, nor is it even a team in the first place, but a network of heroines that communicate and keep in touch. Wonder, Nymph, and Planetra are on the Power Elite, but even they save time for this. Let's just say, this team stems with girl power. Q-VERSE PRESENTS: In the world, there is no such thing as normal. So why do people try to act like it? Simple answer: they don't. As an average person, you may see a man who is the height of a college person but have the strength and durability of 10X an armored soldier. Or even a girl with high level intelligence who solves cases yet being blind in both eyes. Or even a secret agent who was lame in his spine, but was able to see and move with built in technology. Or a…well, you get the picture. Things are not normal in this world, and they shouldn't be. Which is why we have these guys…showing that sometimes strange can be…fun. Dive in with this title and see just how Jack Stone, Clue, Agent Pulse, Planetra, Black Ninja, Color Scheme, Sly Spy, Chessmate, Rust Belt, Go!, Helena, Vice/Backfire, Talisman, and Cigam (the other heroes of the Q-Verse) fare against a newly natured world. QTU: In the Q-Verse, sometimes threats are too big for one to handle. Or maybe a hero just needs some help. For that, you have teams like Generation 5, the Power Elite, the Alliance, or even the THX. But for some threats, it may be good to have one or two things: a buddy you know who can help you, or a complete stranger who you're meeting for the first time. Most of the time, it's both of these. Fortunately, established heroes know that, and two-man teams against the middle kinds of threats are reasonable. Pick up this title for a cool-little action/adventure series that pairs up some of the strangest heroes of the universe together. GENERATION 5: For those who compare this to Fantastic Four, you are wrong. This is not Fantastic Four. It's something much stranger, and darker, and with good reason. If you knew a secret society of super-heroes existed, what would you do about that? Would you attempt to join them? Or join the charge to take them down? Or would you leave them alone? Either way, with this eerie group around, you will not do the latter. Chessmate, Wavela, Plasma, Rust Belt, and Sludgy Boy are fairly easygoing teens…but they hide dark secrets. Their abilities are illegitimate, and are not of this world. Are they monsters? Nope. Just hopeless. Think about it for a second. They protect you from any and all global power threats. And we mean all threats. The guys these people handle are not easy villains, and never will be. Just remember; when he monster doesn't murder you in your sleep, thank Gen5. POWER ELTIE: Time is a powerful beast, really. It's brought people together, but tore them apart. For some, it's unfortunately done the latter. But when a threat calls that must bring these former friends and allies back together, can they separate their differences and band into a united force? Lightning Star, Peace, Vesuvius, Wonder, Nymph, and Samurai all must form a new type of team…the epitome of old-school: the Power Elite. THE ALLIANCE: No one wants to be an Ally. Why? They're losers. The pariahs of superhero society are just a bunch of teens with powers looking for a good time. They hang out in the park like hobos, they steal whatever they can to get by, and whenever they do help, it always causes trouble and costs the city big. Talk about being superheroes. But one day, one teen decides that enough is enough. That this group of social misfits must unite into a fighting force to actually care about helping. This is easier said then done. But now, Gola, Carbon, Gore, Mouse, Hollow, H.E.R.O., Tag, Mage, Luno, Armor Bear, and Element must become the true Alliance….but can they unite for the common good? Short answer: maybe. THE GUNS: Shepherd, Bad@$$, Armor Bear, Vice, Killjoy, Silver Moon, Hexhunter, and Raze are the world's most dangerous killers. Day by day, they hide in the darkest of shadows and take out their targets, no matter the cost. Do they feel any pain? Any remorse? Any sadness? That's a question that comes to all their minds when a secret organization, called the G.U.N., drafts them into a secret job: to eliminate any and all targets with whom the organization chooses. These guys are not the good guys now: and the heroes know that. But these guys are far too dangerous to just ditch, and some are even part of teams. They need to play ball, but does this mean even going so far as to kill some of their own friends? And what will their teammates think of this new found lifestyle? NEW ALPHAS: '''When A-Man first arrived in Vector City, teenage heroes gravitated to the Dark Angel to learn the true example of what it means to be a hero. Nicknaming themselves the "First Kind of Their Kind," these teens have gone from having mindless behavior to having a heart for what's right. It was then that they lived up to their name as the New Alphas. A-Man, Zinc, Jack Stone, Revenger, Talisman, Chrysalis, Demia, LS2, Maleva, AK47, Black Justice, Star Girl, Savage, Speak, Aroe, Bloodshed and more make up the premiere team! '''WONDER'S WEIRD WORLD: '''The wondrous Wonder hosts this astounding comic in her own TV show. Take a journey with the Smartest girl around and see who's who in the Q-Verse. '''SEVEN SAINTS MAN OF HONOR